Partners in crime
by I just love yaoi
Summary: At the start of a new school year, while Gii and Takumi have broken up, a new professor brings fear among students, and a new group formed to dethrone Gii.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello to everyone reading! I'm here again with my new ff on Gii and Takumi, I guess I'll always write about them since they are my OTP, I have many more ff waiting to be written and I'll be more than happy if you'd like to read them.  
This one is set after "Ano hareta aozora", about the image for this ff, it's a real piece of jewelry I found while browsing through the internet, as soon as I saw it I thought of Gii and Takumi and saved the image; it's been some years now and after writing this ff I thought of it right away.  
This is it, I hope you'll enjoy the read._

* * *

Kamenashi-kun put one irritated step in front of the other, aiming for the teachers' lounge. His righteous indignant demeanor covered his selfish desires.  
As much as he tried, and considering the time he started attending Shidou it was an impressive number of times, he still could nothing to reach his goal. His selfish egocentric narcissist and greedy goal. He wanted to be 'more' than anyone, and even if there were loads in the school whom he could say he was above, there were many others whom he was close to nothing in comparison.  
As working on himself has never occurred to him, his only solution was to get rid of those who were above him, until he was the best among those who remained. Of course he would never admit it to himself, but something like that was impossible if you just think about the number of students he had to fight. So he unconsciously forgot about the others and concentrated on the place he wanted to occupy in school, that was number one for importance of course, and NONE among students and teachers alike had any hesitancy, if you asked them, to declare who had that space: Saki Giichi.

Even if he wouldn't admit it, he knew that Gii was way too above his league to even think he'd be able to dethrone him. That doesn't mean he didn't try though.

As he reached the room where he knew Ishimura-sensei would be in, he knocked politely and waited for permission before entering the quiet and sunny room. Even if deserted but for one person, it gave the same feeling that being in front of all the professors this room was made for, gave.  
But Kamenashi, arrogant as he was, wouldn't probably notice.

Ishimura-sensei raised his head from the students' essays he was reviewing and waited for the student in front of him to come closer "Kamenashi-kun, were you looking for me?"  
"Yes sensei, there's something I felt I had to report"  
The sensei seemed interested as he removed his glasses and turned on his seat towards him.  
"Well, it's about Saki-kun" he started "given his position he's allowed to use school's spaces, but he's using his role and consequently the school, for his own personal business."  
"Are you referring to his work which is not strictly related to his student duties, and the visitors he gets because of it?" Ishimura-sensei asked.  
"Yes, sensei"  
Kamenashi waited in silence hoping for the outcome he chased these last months.  
"This is not news to us professors. Moreover he's doing nothing against the rules. If it's all you had to say then you may return to your duties" as he said that, not waiting for a word from his student, he turned back to his work, glasses already in place as if Kamenashi wasn't still standing there as in fact he was. Kamenashi was left with no choice then than to bow and leave the room humiliated in the lack of attention he got and in the way he failed against Gii again.

That humiliation wasn't new to him lately and it was turning into hate towards the one he couldn't win against.

Angry footsteps resonated through the empty corridor as he stomped without a particular place to reach.  
Reaching the foot of the stairs on the first floor he caught sight of a student walking the opposite direction.  
Not just any student.  
But someone who was way above the others.  
Someone who, sometimes, even professors didn't know how to approach.  
Someone who was the idle of the most and who became his enemy:  
Saki Giichi.

While he hesitated, Gii walked as sure of himself as few were, with that poker face of his that gave him a feeling of superiority, that superiority that was just his, which he oozes and highlighted the inferiority of normal and average people.  
Kamenashi despised that. Flaming with rage his steps fastened, heavy, like if something came his way he would shove it away without any other movement, nor realizing it. Aloof Gii looked like he didn't notice and the two walked until disappearing from each other's sight. The ice cold atmosphere around them returned normal, it was as if a storm has come and gone.  
That was the atmosphere in Shidou lately.

Being the way he was, even Kamenashi had some followers, he was proud of that of course, and formed a group.  
Groups weren't something new in Shidou, but as Gii started attending this school many formed for him; one-sidedly, as a fan club. But Kamenashi's group, unlike the others who did everything to earn a friendship with Gii who was the one who was to inherit the biggest business empire, his aimed for what could be called a war for power.  
But outdo him, even they knew, was impossible; so what was left for them was to reach the goal in a different way and unexpectedly enough, was the new professor who gave them hope to win.  
The new professor, Ishimura-sensei. As he started this year at Shidou academy there has been a big improvement in terms of behavior among students, and it wasn't your average school from the start.  
Since the beginning, not only Gii and Kamenashi, but everyone had their own daily war: Ishimura was known for being extremely strict and believed that students who didn't respect the rules couldn't continue attending Shidou. He made it his mission to find inappropriate behavior and punish those who acted against the rules. One person has been expelled already, and the school year has just started.  
Many were afraid of him, for whom respecting the rules was the most important thing; that was the mood in Shidou. Even so, he was a good teacher and never made discrimination between students.

The Kamenashi group is watching Gii closely, taking advantage of this situation, waiting for a bad move, but as time passed they couldn't achieve anything. Still, as they realised that the only thing they could do was to have Gii expelled, they weren't going to stop trying.


	2. Chapter 2

Student life passed with one class after the other, exams and studying. Everyone did their best while dealing each with their own private life.  
Gii divided himself effortlessly between his studies in school and the work for his father. Akaike, Arata and the others kept their own relationships going and kept their roles in the committee at school. And Takumi concentrated on his violin; practicing improved his skills, not to mention it made him happy. When he could he spent time with his friends; lately he spent more time with Tanaka-kun who he had met the year before. They shared sometimes lunch break together. But not with just him. This time too, he was outside the cafeteria having lunch with Tanaka, and no other than Kamenashi and part of his group.  
He didn't really plan to, but as he was with Tanaka, who was part of the group too, Takumi ended up there as well.  
Kamenashi was monopolizing the conversation which was the usual with him. He always had something to say against Gii or about what he could do against him.  
"How could it not matter to them?! Saki is doing his own business using the school grounds and for them it's just normal! Unbelievable." He still couldn't get over the rejection of Ishimura and kept on ranting about it after telling them about his latest attempt that day; his group gave him the satisfaction he now craved for, telling him that he was right and giving him the attention he didn't get from sensei.  
Then, in that moment, aiming to get his lunch, Gii passed near the spot where they were all gathered. His gaze froze for an instant on Takumi. He really didn't expect him to be with them. His feelings were only shown from a step which he took slower than the others, no one noticed but Takumi who was now watching him as he walked away. It doesn't matter how things stand between them now; giving what they shared in the past, Takumi felt bad for him having to think he was socializing with such people. But still, there was nothing he could do now.  
They never met since the year started, and those who thought they had a relationship years ago, knew that it was over, they've all forgotten about it.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Gii and Akaike were sitting at one of the tables in the student area in the main building, concentrating on their job.  
"And that was the last." Akaike said slumming his note book shut. He looked at Gii sideways as his friend was writing; when his work was over, Gii put down the pen and closed the book with an irritate sigh and posed his eyes on Akaike "You've been like that the whole time, it's quite irritating you know?"  
Bull's eye. He was in fact eyeing him for a while now but he was hoping to be inconspicuous, Akaike faked ignorance but it was futile if the interlocutor was Gii.  
Gii sighed again "I already know about it" he said as there was no need for Akaike to act that way, or be careful around him, and Gii read right through him. Akaike relaxed his body, sad for his friend; so he had heard the rumor..  
"Don't mind about it" Gii said and looked around himself, then whispered "You know we're not together anymore"

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

A knock on the door made Takumi drop his homework, when he opened Shingyouji almost pushed him away entering with force "Is it true? Did you join the Kamenashi group?" he worried about the latest rumor.  
"Eh?" Takumi hurried to close the door "Shingyouji, first of all calm down, you almost knocked me over, there!"  
"Sorry"  
"What was it about joining what?"  
"Well, people are talking about them and I heard your name being mentioned"  
Takumi thought sadly of the morning when Gii saw him with them.  
"Is it true then?"  
"Calm down! I've got nothing to do with them"  
"So you weren't together? Man, those rumors.." he sighed in relief  
"We were.." Takumi stopped him and his friend looked speechless; Takumi hurried to explain "One of them is Tanaka's roommate, they meet in their room sometimes so he kind of joined them, since we were together we ended up with them too"  
"Hayama-san.." Shingyouji seemed to scold  
"Yeah I know, I'm not that oblivious about them. I don't like that kind of people and I'm not hanging out with them"  
That calmed Shingyouji down at last and he sat down on Takumi's bed.  
"I'm sorry for barging in like that"  
"Don't mention it" Takumi said as he sat down next to him.  
Both turned to face the other and smiled.  
"Have lunch with us tomorrow. Arata-san said he misses you. I do too"  
Takumi smiled happily "I'd love to, we're all too busy lately"  
"Don't worry, if Arata-san tries to skip lunch again I'll drag him out. He works too much!"

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

In his own room, Kamenashi was trying to come up with something that wouldn't turn out as a failure. Again.  
Two of his group were there too.  
"There has to be something we can use against him"  
"We watched his every move. There isn't"  
"He can't be that perfect, I mean-" he stopped as a thought struck him "He may be perfect and act according to the rules now, but what about before? We know nothing about the last years right?"  
He looked at the others with an evil smile "We have to find out what he has been doing up until this year."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun warmed up the air in Shidou. Its rays lifted up the spirit of the students who were reaching for their classes that day.

"Hayama!" upon being called he turned behind him, the light from the window illuminated his face.  
"Ohayou" he said to Tanaka who ran up to him.  
"Ohayou!"  
They walked together as they talked about what was in store for them that day.  
"Hayama, could you do me a big favor?"  
Takumi turned his head to him.  
"I have to pick up a report in class D on the third floor after class, but the teacher asked me to do something and I don't think I can make it on time for class if I go, could you go for me please?" he pled joining his hands.  
"Takumi smiled "Sure"  
"Thanks! You're a life saver! My friend told me he'll leave the book on his desk, it's the closest to the door, you shouldn't have troubles finding it." He took a big sigh "I'll treat you to lunch as a thank you; I'm meeting up with my roommate and the others, why don't you join us? I also mean to join the group"  
Takumi looked sincerely at him "Uhm.. you know I'm not like them, I prefer not to hang out with them"  
"I get it. I'll see you later then" he said before they reached their classes.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

After class, as lunch break started and all students and teachers reached the cafeteria to get a seat and the craved lunch, Takumi reached the deserted floor to get the report Tanaka needed.  
As he got in front of the closed door, knowing no one would be inside, he opened without knocking. As soon as he did, he saw the report laying on the table in front of him, he took a step inside and froze realizing that someone was there. When he turned to the form of that person his breath caught.  
"Gii.."  
Gii was as shocked as him.  
"Why are you here?" Gii asked almost out of breath for the shock. None of them could have ever expected to meet there.  
The noisy beating of Takumi's heart made it hard to form a coherent phrase in his head, he mumbled something then gestured to the pile of papers "I had to.." and took them "I better go" his feelings took the better of him, it was so sudden and unexpected, he didn't know what to do or say.  
He made a move to leave the room, he just wanted to run out of it, then Gii's hand rushed to seize his arm and stopped him "No need" he hurried to say "No one would think we're here" as he said that he moved in front of him and while still holding him in place, pushed the door close with the other hand.  
The noise resonated through the room.  
Takumi stood rooted to the spot as his heart was still being loud in his chest. When he finally looked up in Gii's eyes their hands interlaced and, getting closer, his eyes closed just before he felt Gii's warm lips on his. Mouths opened and closed on the other's in hungry and fervent kisses. Like a man starving for days, both dove in to the other forgetting even the need for air. Urging arms matched that desperation.  
The report had long ago fell heavily on the floor but neither noticed.  
Mouths devouring and hands pulling, touching all over. Not an inch of space between them.  
Gii's hand went down Takumi's back and hoisted him up, bodies pressing up as he took a couple of steps and Takumi found himself sitting on a table with Gii between his legs while never parting mouths for a second.  
They were getting carried away, losing control with each passing second; somehow, in some way, Takumi's mind registered the danger of it.  
"Gii…" he moaned, warning, out of breath on Gii's lips as they parted.  
As the kiss stopped Gii realized and by his tone, understood.

As hands still laid on the other's body, keeping it close, both tried to calm down. As oxygen was flowing back in their system, they kept touching with their foreheads, trying hard to keep lips apart.

When their breathing returned to a normal speed, they smiled in each other's eyes before exchanging a sweet lingering kiss.  
Reluctantly Gii helped his secret boyfriend to get off the table and on his feet, as Takumi was standing in front of him the hand resting on his waist moved to hold his hand instead.

For some silent moments they just stood like that, touching with their foreheads, savoring the yearned presence, silently thanking whatever it was that gifted them with this unexpected reunion.

"We should go" Takumi heard Gii's hoarse voice say, thinking they shouldn't risk all these months' sacrifices to go to waste.  
Still, he didn't move at all.  
"Yes" Takumi whispered pulling back his head. The cold he felt where it was touching Gii's made him regret it immediately. But it wasn't about choices anymore.  
Gii cupped his cheek with an intense look, full of emotion. He kissed Takumi fondly, thinking that it'd be too long before he could kiss him again.  
Trying hard not to cry, Takumi left the room after one last look. Closing the door between them, there were no words needed.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Takumi couldn't think of anything else for the whole day, of the joy and pain that moment gave him, he had lived both the highest of happiness and the lowest of sadness, but he wouldn't cry anymore, he had promised Gii that. He knew that if he did, Gii would be worried so he promised, and was intentioned on keeping his word.

 _.. "I don't care about those useless brats" Gii had said some time before the school year started "but this new professor, Ishimura-sensei, might find out and I don't want you to get expelled because of me"  
Gii held him tight, Takumi's head rested on his shoulder.  
Takumi saw that he was sad but still worrying for him, 'you're sweet Gii' he thought with __a beautiful smile hidden on Gii's skin.  
Gii wasn't saying anything but Takumi __knew how he must be feeling because of this situation he could do nothing to change.  
He moved to look in Gii's eyes "Don't be sad Gii. Say you'll be fine. You don't need to worry for me, I promise I won't cry" Gii sighed smiling lovely at him.  
He knew how Gii felt, he hated being powerless against something, and when there was nothing he could do. And he hated for Takumi to be hurting, especially not being able to take that pain away.  
Takumi knew. And their feelings were mutual, he didn't want Gii suffering, so, if staying strong and enduring what was about to come will help, then he's willing to do it. He'll do anything._

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

"Hayama!" Tanaka called out for him in the hallway "I wanted to thank you for the report"  
"Ah, don't worry about it" he had had to go back to take it since he had forgotten it on the floor and Gii didn't see it either since it was still laying there plus being reminded of that made Takumi blush as he couldn't help but let the memory of that kiss invade his mind, as he was getting embarrassed he quickly looked for a change of topic "I thought you'd be with your roommate and the others"  
"Oh them, I think I can go without them from time to time" it was his way of choosing Takumi's friendship over them, and of that Takumi felt happy.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

When it was time for curfew, Tanaka and his roommate, Soshiro, made sure to be in their room on time. Soshiro was all happy, about what he didn't know but Tanaka suspected it couldn't be something good judging from the look in his eyes. He didn't need to guess though as he started talking as soon as the door was closed behind him.  
"He really is great" of course he was talking about Kamenashi "he said to look into his past instead and we really did find something!"  
' _About Saki again'_ he thought suppressing a groan, he really started to have enough of it.  
"Did you?" he asked uninterested, more to be polite than anything.  
"Of course!" the thought that it wasn't obvious that they succeeded made him almost indignant. Soshiro stopped to look at him, in a pose that suggested he was about to disclose a sensational discovery: "He had a relationship"  
Tanaka stared at him in disappointment, raising a brow ' _That's all'_ he thought, and he was even listening to him!  
Soshiro, completely in the opposite mood, seemed frozen in that pose with that winning smile, as if expecting to be given a prize, along with the compliments of course. But much to his dismay the reaction he got was the opposite of what he expected.  
"So what?" Tanaka said as if covering for: 'are you stupid? Anyone had.'  
And then Soshiro revealed what could have been more suited for all that scene "With someone from Shidou"  
Tanaka blinked perplexed. Shidou? "But it's always been an all boys' school"  
"Exactly" his smug smile appeared covering his whole face thinking of the consequences after using that information.  
"A relationship between students? And both men.." Tanaka was still getting his head around it.  
"It's not that rare here. But who cares about it, if it's true it's a violation of the rules, and you know the consequence for Saki!" he laughed evilly, Tanaka didn't speak though, he did feel a bit sorry for him: Ishimura sensei won't think twice before expelling him from school.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

At the cafeteria, among the students in queue to get their breakfast, Takumi spotted his friend Tanaka. After taking his, with his tray in hand, Takumi walked where he was sitting alone and stopped next to him, "Do you want to join us?" he asked pointing to a table where his oldest friend in Shidou, Toshihisa, was waiting for him. Tanaka accepted gratefully and in no time all the three of them were enjoying their meal before class started.

They were going through breakfast with comfortable silence and pleasant chatter. Then, since what his roommate said the night before was still ringing in Tanaka's ears, at one point he had to talk about it.  
".. and it's always about Saki-senpai" he was complaining about the group; Takumi's heart jumped while his face faked indifference. "They have this war going on, but this time they have a chance for success" then he added mocking "unlike the other times" and smiled. Takumi looked up with a start, his eyes wide, but it was Toshihisa who asked "What do you mean?"  
Tanaka was taking another spoon to his mouth thinking that what his roommate and the group he was part of was so enthusiastic about wasn't going to bring them nowhere. "Oh just a rumor" he said as if it was nothing really important but more like just their imagination working too much on the outcome "Looks like he had a relationship with another boy in school and since it's against the rules they want to tell Ishimura sensei about it, you know how he's like for these kind of things"  
Takumi froze completely in fear. Both the boy's eyes fixed widely on Tanaka, who looking at their stoned faces said almost in a laugh "He'll never expel someone for a rumor, they're just over reacting". Unaware of the feelings and thoughts of the other two, he continued eating calmly. The complete opposite of Takumi. Toshihisa glanced at him with worry.  
Takumi was scared, his body stiffened for fear of what could happen now. It looked like he turned to stone but inside he felt like choking. Realizing the circumstances he forced himself to act normal but it wasn't easy as he couldn't stop worrying for Gii.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

At the entrance of the school building Kamenashi leaned against the side of the door watching the students reaching inside for classes, waiting for one student in particular. Arms crossed, he wore a smug expression, then Gii finally arrived, the one he was waiting for. Gii let out an exasperated sigh in seeing him, "Again? Don't you ever get bored?"  
The most popular student in Shidou walked inside, fed up with him, with his behavior and how useless he was being. But Kamenashi, on the other side, grew an evil and confident smile. The smile of a man who held something up his sleeve.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning a deeply worried Takumi walked through the school corridors completely immersed in himself, the bad thoughts that insinuated in his mind made him oblivious to his surroundings. He couldn't even notice all the other students going back and forth, talking, laughing.. nothing registered in his mind but the growing beating of his heart, fearing for what could happen to Gii. It didn't even occur to him that in that moment he was in the same danger Gii was in.  
He reached his room and as soon as he went in, locked the door as to block away the bad things about to come their way.  
A moment later a knock on the door made him walk back to it with hesitation.  
"Hayama are you there?" someone from the other side asked and Takumi knew immediately who it was. With faster steps he opened the door to his friend Akaike and when he did Takumi saw he wasn't alone, alongside him stood Shingyouji and Misu.  
Takumi invited them in, happy to see them, but they looked hesitant. Misu leant forward a bit and looked from the left to the right inside the room "Are you alone?" he asked.  
"Yes, my roommate's not here right now" Takumi answered questioning their behavior with his eyes.  
Satisfied, all the three of them walked inside; while Misu and Shingyouji walked to the center of the room, Akaike stayed behind so that he could close the door. Only once they were sure it was closed did they start to speak. Takumi watched them with a questioning face.  
"We came to see how you were" Shingyouji said, but their friend only frowned more not understanding what was behind their behavior.  
"We heard about that guy's latest plan" Misu explained, it was clear who he was referring to. Immediately panic rose on Takumi's face: how did they know, did he do something already? What happened to Gii?  
Noting the panicked expression, and sensing what his thoughts could be like, Akaike who in the meantime took a few steps towards them, explained "We heard from Toshihisa" and Takumi exhaled a big sigh of relief, "Toshihisa" he whispered, his expression much more relaxed.  
"He was concerned about you" Misu added.  
Takumi sighed, ready to confide in them "I'm worried, I don't want anything happening to Gii"  
"There's nothing to worry over, even if he does say something he'll fail like all the other times" Shingyouji reassured him.  
"I don't know, this is different. And you know how much Ishimura sensei is strict about rules"  
"He won't listen to a rumor" Misu confirmed Shingyouji's words.  
Takumi though made an expression that said he doesn't believe that sensei won't. It's a rumor all they have, that's true, but Takumi doesn't think that he could doubt _that_ rumor.

 _It was the start of the school year. Gii and Takumi agreed to act just like mere friends. At first they were more wary around the younger students than the new professor, but that soon changed. Gii noted how Ishimura sensei stared at them whenever they stood close, it put him in alarm.  
_ _"_ _Do you think he knows, Gii?" Takumi asked when his boyfriend told him his suspects "I don't know, maybe he heard something about us" Gii turned away sighing in angry frustration "We can't let our guard down" in that moment they decided to act the way they carried on until now, barely meeting at all._

"Takumi.." Shingyouji called as his friend seemed lost for a moment.  
"I.. I was thinking, maybe I should tell Tanaka that the rumor was about me, that it was only because we shared the same room, and that it was false. When he'll tell the others they'll let it go" he said hopeful.  
"Kamenashi won't get let down that easily" Misu rejected the suggestion.  
"The opportunity is too good, they won't drop it like that" Akaike agreed. And so his hopes were crashed.  
Takumi dropped his shoulders as the situation hit on him again. He went to sit down on his bed, next to Shingyouji. He didn't say anything as his friends stood by him.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

In Kamenashi's room the group resumed the meeting they had to postpone the night before because of curfew.  
The leader of the group was very excited about the whole thing, he saw it as his first real chance of success. In his mind Gii's days are numbered. But it wasn't like that, still. "We have to find out more!"  
"Why not just tell sensei about what we heard?"  
"Idiot, sensei will need something more concrete than a rumor or he won't listen to me" then he sighed "What are you still doing here?! Go ask around we need proofs!"  
With that said his followers went out to get what their leader wants.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

In the dorm room lit in warm light, Akaike watched his friend Gii as he took a few steps away deep in thought.  
He had just updated Gii on the latest news and now was waiting for him to speak.  
"How's Takumi doing?" it was the first thing Gii asked after knowing all up to the point they went to visit his secret boyfriend.  
"He's worried for you" Akaike revealed and Gii smiled sweetly for a brief moment, lowering his gaze.  
"Too seriously if you ask me" Akaike continued "sensei won't give credit to a rumor."  
Those words raised a doubtful expression on Gii's face.  
"Your expression is the same as Hayama's" he pointed out with suspicion, what was behind that?  
Gii shook lightly his head "Nothing just.. Ishimura looked at us suspiciously" and then explained everything to him.  
It followed some moments of silence.  
"So it wasn't for the freshmen that you two were so drastic, but for sensei"  
Gii could hardly voice his "Yes" as he went with his mind back to the start of this school year, feeling once again how frustrating and hateful it was all this situation.  
He brought his mind back to the present and thought about Kamenashi. "As stupid as he is" Gii said then "even he knows that he can't go to sensei with just that." Then concluded "he won't stop here, he'll try to find out more"  
"Do you think there are proofs that he could discover?"  
"Maybe. What's for sure it's that he won't give up just because he didn't find out anything"  
Akaike watched his expression "Are you that worried?" he asked surprised.  
"I don't care about what he does, but if he really will find out something, then he'll discover that Takumi was the other student, and I can't let him do anything to him"  
Akaike hid a smile: his two friends really were the same, only thinking about the other's safety.  
"What's our move then?"  
"We have to watch him close, know everything he might discover" Gii instructed, then added lower "at least we'll be prepared to a countermove"  
"Understood."

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Running as fast as his legs allowed, a student who was part of the Kamenashi group, rushed through the school corridors aiming to reach his leader as soon as possible as if lives depended on it.  
He knew where his leader was and as he was in front of his dorm room he didn't wait to get permission to enter since he knew that Kamenashi was waiting for his followers to return with the information he wanted.  
He could hardly wait to catch his breath "I found someone" he said between fast intakes of breath "he saw Saki sempai with the other guy. He saw them kiss."


	5. Chapter 5

In recent years Gii and Takumi used to meet in a room which was rarely used by anyone and it was closed with a lock; Akaike gave them the combination so they had secret dates away from the freshmen's jealous eyes. Sometimes, at first, the anticipation gave Takumi some trouble with the combination, but now his fingers moved on their own to line up the right numbers to open the door.  
This year though they don't even get the chance to arrange a meeting, but even so, whenever they missed the other too much or had the need to discuss something, if the time allowed they'd go there, hoping without a reason to that they'd meet the other, and it actually happened every time.  
Time after time it kind of developed into a silent promise that the need to see the other was all that was needed for them to actually meet.  
And this time was no different, Takumi was sure that Gii would come to meet him there; so here he was, sitting by the window of their secret hideout, patiently waiting for him.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Kamenashi marched back to the dorm rooms in angry steps. When he heard what his follower reported to him the day before, he almost jumped for the joy. He wanted to meet the 'witness' and take more information himself, but doing so only served to kill his hopes. The scene he witnessed took place in Gii's third year, every student had just come back to the dorm to start the school year. He looked aloof in his new style, and merely acknowledged all the freshmen rushing to his side and follow him around. But when one of his classmates appeared Gii used the american greeting with him, leaving the other students to stare and whisper behind them.

Kamenashi stared incredulous at him, rendered speechless for a moment. The only thing he could do not to beat up his follower, who was still standing near them, was to up and leave.  
He was fuming, but at least that hasn't been completely in vain. His follower hasn't been so useless after all, not that much anyway. Now he has an idea that the other person may be someone from his class.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

The time he knew Gii could be able to show up was gone long ago, still Takumi didn't move and kept on waiting for him, he even missed the first two classes of the afternoon; as the hours went by, some kind of bad feeling he couldn't quite define made its way inside him.

Eventually he had to get out their hideout to attend the last classes, but he stayed enough to be sure that Gii didn't show up at all.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Kamenashi managed to get the list of the students in Gii's class during his third year, and the one before to be safe. He knew there was no real chance that that one person was the same he had a relationship with, but it was still something. For the nothing he had now, anything was worth a try.  
He planned to see if there was someone he knew, and could take some information from, without going into much explanation about his intentions. He wasn't willing to let any chance slip by.

Back in his followers' company he gave them instructions on whom they had to speak with and the questions to make. Of course the direct approach was a no go. Asking them 'do you know who Saki's lover was in your third year?' wasn't an option to Kamenashi, especially if one of them could be that person, and after all, more than knowing who the other one was, he only wanted someone who knew the truth to have some evidence to present to sensei.  
A casual mention would do, he just hoped that one of them, being a classmate, has been close enough to know something.


	6. Chapter 6

Early that day Takumi went to their hideout again, but even this time it's been a wasted wait.  
Dejected he went back, knowing it was futile to wait or to come again untill this problem was solved.  
Only reassuring words through their friends weren't enough though. Not now. These last years they had to act almost like strangers, avoid each other for days, the only thing they could have was brief stolen moments together, they would go without hearing from the other for a long time, even so, he never felt as lonely as he does right now, because he's worried for what is going on.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

After the first half classes, Akaike and Gii managed to meet to discuss in private.  
"Some people from our class during our second and third year were asked some questions about you"  
"What kind of questions?"  
"Nothing that could rise suspicions or sound strange, but knowing Kamenashi's intentions it makes me think he's trying to find out more about your supposed love relation"  
"That's no good" Gii said darkly, at first he didn't hide his relationship with Takumi, now Gii can only wonder _when_ Kamenashi will get the information he's looking for. Not _if_.  
It added to his already bad mood, since he needed to see Takumi but couldn't get the chance to meet him.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

This time Kamenashi wasn't going to exult before he was certain he had an actual reason to. So he went to share a few words with the upperclassman his follower pointed him out to, only to find out that luck has turned on his side, now he had what he so long waited for. Not only he knew that Gii had a love story with another student but he even knew who it was!  
"Hayama was his name, you wouldn't believe the way he was back then…" and while he kept on talking, Kamenashi looked like he found the key of a treasure and his excitement erupted in a triumphant and evil laugh.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Akaike finally spotted Gii walking briskly towards him "I was looking for you" Akaike told him as soon as they were face to face and away from indiscrete eyes. "Can we stop him from finding out anything?"  
But Gii wore a small smile "I made my research as well," he explained "whatever he might discover it'll be futile, sensei isn't interested in anything that's not currently happening"  
Akaike seemed to relax "So we've nothing to worry over"  
"On the contrary" Gii predicted "considering everything, I'm afraid of the reaction he could have after he discovers he wasted his efforts, and the only real opportunity he could ever have faded before his eyes"  
"You still think he might start to lie and deceive about it?" Akaike anticipated his friend's thoughts.  
"I wouldn't be surprised" the disgust he felt towards the person Kamenashi is, showed on his face.  
"We have to make sure to keep close to Takumi"  
After Akaike assured him that he was rarely alone, Gii thought about a way to meet him without raising Kamenashi's already high attention on them.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Kamenashi was fuming. When he had reached Ishimura sensei, he just started to say he had to report something happened two years ago that the teacher immediately stopped him, and quiet rudely told him to go and study as he was supposed to.  
He was in his room now, with his followers who were trying to give him some kind of 'solutions'. They were useless of course but Kamenashi wasn't listening to any of that, he was just that angry that at some point just shouted "The hell with him! I won't let him win! If it's what it takes then I'll convince him it's happening now!"  
"How can we prove that?" one of them asked  
"We can't. We have to force Saki to admit that."  
"How? He didn't fall for anything until now"  
"We'll bribe him" Kamenashi finally let some anger leave his face, it was only evil now as he smiled "What if something happened to this Hayama guy? He must care something about him" the smile widened as the plan formed in his mind "we'll lock him up somewhere until Saki does as I tell him"  
Even if some looked wide eyed at him he didn't notice, he only heard someone say "They broke up long ago, what if he doesn't care?"  
"Then it'll be Hayama the one saying that, if he wants to get out of there" he said in an angry tone "I win either way"


	7. Chapter 7

Takumi knew that if Gii didn't meet him, there was a good reason to; so instead of go and search for him, he managed to ask Akaike for some news.  
As he thought Gii was watching over both of them, and even though he wanted to be useful as well, considering the danger Kamenashi represented for them, he decided it was best that he didn't see them together after all, so in the end Akaike had to act as intermediary once again in spite of himself.

Takumi was walking alone to the main dorm when he heard someone call out for him. It was Tanaka's roommate "Could you?" he asked indicating with a gesture to follow him "there's something I wanted to talk to you about"  
Even if a bit perplexed, Takumi reached him and the two started walking together to the opposite direction. As they walked, the other boy kept looking ahead and never made a start to speak. It was getting strange so Takumi urged him to speak "Is it about Tanaka?"  
"Mh?" he hummed questioningly finally turning his head to the person walking next to him as if he didn't notice someone else was there.  
That looked even more strange and with his guard up Takumi stopped "Well I'm sorry but I've got to go" as he made a move to turn and walk away, he heard a malicious "We've just arrived" as that guy grabbed his arm and shoved him through an open door; the moment he was inside, the door closed and as he reached it he heard the sound of a key locking it close. Takumi tried to open it but the other guy has been too fast. Then he heard a laugh coming from the other side of the door "That guy only has brilliant ideas!"  
"What the hell are you doing! Get me out of here!" Takumi yelled as he tried to open the door with no avail.  
"Calm down, you'll stay here until Saki decides to" that stopped Takumi as his eyes widened in the darkness. He barely heard the sound of footsteps walking away.  
"What the hell does that mean?" he whispered in a breath as his hands closed in a fist on the door, his blood freezing over for a moment. Looking down, in the darkness, he realized he was locked in.  
Was it.. Gii's doing..? No, _no_. He didn't have to think that. But.. he felt like being left alone and now this. _No,_ that was too cruel it couldn't be true.  
So he tried to convince himself and stop the panic raising in his throat. ' _I have to get out of here'_ he finally realised. Even if his heart was beating faster, he tried to stay calm and focused all his attention on being able to do just that. Only on that. He touched the wall around the door hoping to find a switch; then frantic hands finally reached a square shaped material, Takumi pressed on it and finally the room was illuminated by the artificial light.  
Takumi turned around then to see he was in a room with only some furnitures in and no windows, ' _great'_ Takumi thought. Since his only chance to get out was through the door, he opened a small cabinet hoping to find something he could make use of; inside of it, he found some cleaning tools for the garden, _'_ _maybe these could help..'_

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Kamenashi and two of his minions walked through the school aiming for Gii. When they reached him, another student was with him and was thanking him before walking away, leaving him alone. Gii saw them and watched them as they walked closer, then the other two stopped behind Kamenashi as their leader took another couple of steps closer to Gii. When they were face to face Kamenashi started "Hi Saki" never hiding his evil smile, but Gii's look was harsh  
"Come on, be friendly. And to think that I came with the best intentions"  
"Which might be..?"  
"You seem to distrust me. You have no need to, after all I'm keeping your secret safe"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm referring to your.." he lent closer and hid his mouth with one hand as he continued in a lower voice "secret relationship with Hayama"  
Gii snorted "Well, if this talk isn't useless.." he said calmly and, hiding his feelings perfectly, he started walking away. He just made it past Kamenashi when he heard "Not so useless for him I'm afraid"  
Gii turned back then, the other two were behind him now "And what would that mean?" his eyes shot daggers now but Kamenashi was still too smug and sure of his victory.  
"Well, let's just say I have him... not so free of doing anything he wants"  
An angry Gii lent closer to Kamenashi "Where is he."  
His smug smile was gone now as he matched Gii's angry tone "Tell sensei that you have a relationship with him now. Get yourself expelled, and I'll tell you"  
Gii used all his strength so he won't touch him and without saying another word, pushed him on the side and walked away.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Gii wasted no time in updating their friends about his latest encounter with Kamenashi and now he was waiting, standing next to Akaike, for the others to come back with what he hoped were good news. Misu was the first to arrive "He's not in his room" he announced. The three of them turned to see Shingyouji and Toshihisa walking towards them.  
"Anything?" Gii asked  
"He didn't attend class"  
"I asked around but couldn't find out where he is" the other said.  
Gii closed his eyes, worry got mixed with anger, "Maybe he locked him somewhere" his voice got low and dark "he could be anywhere"  
"We'll look for him, we'll search throughout the whole school grounds if it's needed" Shingyouji said and as Toshihisa nodded his agreement they went running away looking for their friend.  
Gii, Akaike and Misu were standing alone once again. Gii still didn't raise his gaze on them, Akaike was watching him and after a moment of silence he asked his best friend "What do you have in mind?"  
At that Gii raised serious and determined eyes on his.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Takumi really tried all he could but that door was as sturdy as a mountain.  
Maybe professors reinforced it to prevent students to go inside; whatever it was, the certain thing was that it didn't move an inch.  
After trying to break free he was taking a rest sitting on the floor with his back on that door, his breathing labored for the effort. As time passed, even if he was hungry his brain never registered that need; or rather, it was outranked by the greater need to get out of there.  
Looking ahead, while thinking about all the things he didn't do yet that could help him out of there, his eyes passed on a little window just below the line of the ceiling; just the right size for a person of his body built to pass through.  
A second later he froze realizing that it could be his only chance.

With a new boost of energy he was on his feet in a second and took his time to look attentively in front of him.

There was a small cabinet and a few feet away there was an higher one, double in size, which was the closest to that window, still, it wasn't close enough to reach it easily.  
He'll have to reach the top of the smaller cabinet for climbing on top of the higher one, and then try to open the window with those cleaning tools, somehow; if he managed to do it he could reach the window with a jump..  
As it was his only way out, it was worth the try.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Tanaka was walking alone, he didn't see his friend Takumi all day and, by the way, he was confused by Takumi's friends' behavior, whom he saw running all over looking like lost children looking for their moms, that was strange enough of a sight and thinking about it like that made him giggle.  
Feeling lonely, he decided to reach the school's cafeteria. There, through the big windows, he saw his roommate outside, talking with another one of the Kamenashi group. Tanaka almost groaned inside, he wasn't a big fan of their leader, whom those guys were so fond of, and in another circumstance he'll go somewhere else because he knew they'd just talk about the same thing they've been talking about since their group formed, but he had no better company to choose right now so he went outside towards them.

Both guys had their back on the cafeteria so they didn't see Tanaka walking their way.  
Tanaka though could hear what they were saying.  
"And he followed you?"  
"Yeah! That Hayama guy wasn't the least suspicious" Soshiro said, proud of his success.  
Tanaka stopped, that talk was just too strange.  
"As soon as we reached it, I pushed him inside and locked the door. He'll be there for a long while"  
Both the boys started laughing out loud but stopped immediately as an outraged yell could be heard from behind them "What!?" Tanaka exclaimed in rage while appearing from behind them. The two of them turned back surprised.  
"Are you crazy?" said the other recognizing the boy.  
"Hey what's wrong with you?" his roommate, Soshiro, said.  
"Why the hell did you do it?" Tanaka's tone didn't change as his worry for Takumi finally had him fed up with them.  
"We have a goal or have you forgotten?"  
"He has nothing to do with that, tell me where he is"  
Immediately the other boy addressed Soshiro "Don't, he'll do something stupid"  
Then Soshiro stepped towards his roommate "Hey, what's your problem?" he said at all friendly while pushing on Tanaka's shoulder with one hand, at that Tanaka shoved his arms away forcefully and Soshiro taking offence leant ahead a few inches right in front of Tanaka in a menacing pose, immediately Tanaka pushed him away with force with both hands, but Soshiro stepped only a couple of steps behind and in no time launched himself back ahead throwing a punch in Tanaka's face.  
When Tanaka turned back his face towards Soshiro, he run with determination to him aiming to hit him with his shoulder and all his side, Soshiro turned a bit and bent down on his legs for support and stopped him as they crashed. Tanaka took a step back but before he could do anything two seniors reached the two to stop them "What the hell are you doing? Do you want to get expelled?"  
That seemed to make them both realize where they were. They were lucky that no one else was their witness because, as rules have it, they'd be expelled right away.  
Taking deep breaths Tanaka and Soshiro shot daggers to one another under the eyes of those two seniors and the other boy. Seeing as the two upperclassmen seemed to have all the intentions to stay until they were sure both calmed down, with angry eyes they had to turn back and walk away.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Tanaka paced through the school trying to cool down but it was hard, plus he was worried for Takumi. He didn't know what to do, then suddenly a flash crossed his mind: the memory of Takumi's friends going back and forth, looking like they were searching for someone.. "Of course!" Tanaka exclaimed slapping his head. Suddenly he knew what to do and on instinct started running to the floor where their rooms where.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

It was the first time he climbed to the floor of his seniors, he didn't really know which rooms Takumi's friends were in exactly but he wasn't let down by anything and walked ahead hoping to get lucky.  
There were just a few students walking through that corridor and Tanaka looked closely at all of them trying to recognize their faces. Looking past them he saw a group walking towards the same door. He squirted his eyes and focused on the one who he could see better and looked familiar.  
Unconsciously his steps got faster and, before they could enter the room, Tanaka recognized him "Toshihisa!" he said to get his attention, all of them turned around to him who in the meantime reached them.  
Toshihisa was surprised to hear his own name being called in that moment, and so were the others, because of that situation it looked suspicious, and that's how the group was looking at Tanaka when they recognized the boy.  
Tanaka didn't have the time to say anything to that though as in an instant he was being pushed to the wall forcefully and a voice accused him "You were his friend!" it was Gii and his friends did nothing to stop him, as they felt the same.  
"I knew nothing about it!" Tanaka defended himself.  
The others were now standing in semi circle around him. "Where is he?" Shingyouji demanded  
"I don't know, they won't tell me"  
"Did they do that to you?" Misu asked in his usual cool manner, referring to the red and swollen side of his face.  
Tanaka wasn't aware of the look it had, but being reminded he touched it briefly absentmindedly.  
"We have to tell sensei" Tanaka said as it was clear that they didn't know where he was either.  
At that Akaike eyed his best friend "Gii.."  
Gii knew what he wanted to say. The others didn't say anything as they waited for Gii to decide what to do, then Gii spoke up "Let's bring him in Toshihisa's room with us"  
But their behavior was suspicious to Tanaka, "What are you on about? You don't want to tell?" he said almost appalled that they weren't helping Takumi.  
Gii kept his aloof demeanor and "Come" he just said, then turned to walk in Toshihisa's room followed by the others.


	8. Chapter 8

It was about an hour before curfew was due, and most students were already inside their rooms. So was Kamenashi who was sitting impatiently waiting for news, just anything, but until now there were none.  
Someone then knocked on his door.  
Kamenashi raised his head with a start and with wide eyes looked at the door. ' _Could it be..?_ ' he didn't know what to expect after so long and he took a moment before going to open the door.  
When he did he saw a very serious looking Itou-sensei standing in front of him.  
"Konbanwa Kamenashi-kun" he started "I'm sorry for the late hour but it's quite urgent"  
"Not at all Itou-sensei" Kamenashi reassured politely, thinking how unusual was a visit from a sensei especially this close to curfew.  
"I'm here to ask if you'd assist Ishii-sensei in the next assembly this week"  
Kamenashi stood in a perplexed silence, everyone knew that the person in charge of that was Saki. Could it be...  
"I'm sorry if I'm indiscreet Itou-sensei, but wasn't Saki going to-" Itou-sensei changed expression at the mention of the other student; while he was calm before, hearing about Gii made him look impatient as if he was angry. "Forget about that" Itou-sensei stopped his sentence "starting tomorrow he won't be attending Shidou anymore" he said conveying his irritation and making it look like he shouldn't be asked any more.  
Kamenashi felt like he wasn't touching the ground, inside him a yell exploded.  
"So? Will you take this task?"  
Kamenashi needed a few seconds to remember what he was referring to, then he hastily said an enthusiastic yes.  
Satisfied with the answer, Itou-sensei went away and Kamenashi was alone once again but in a complete different mood. He laughed victoriously, finally tasting Gii's defeat and his own victory.  
He lost no time in reaching his nearest follower's room to break the news.  
The others were reunited and in no time they were all there praising their leader. It felt like a celebration and Kamenashi forgot about everything else; only when he mentioned how Gii surrendered to his bribe, did he remember about Takumi being still locked in.  
"We're lucky there's still time until curfew, go and get him out of there before someone notice his absence" Kamenashi ordered and instructed them on what to do.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

In the dark of the night two students walked through the garden outside Shidou's main building.  
"And remember what Kamenashi said" one started "we have to get him to not say a word about this"  
"That's easy" the other said fisting his own hand twice to make the other know how he intended to achieve that and both laughed. Just then they stopped right in front of the garden-maintenance construction. "Here we are" one announced but both didn't have the time to do or say anything else. A stone's throw away, just from behind them, appeared a group of people; the two boys didn't even get the chance to understand the trouble they were in when both got blocked by two people who kept them by their arms.  
Then in front of them appeared an outraged Ishimura-sensei and Itou-sensei accompanied by Gii; looking around themselves they knew that the others were Gii's friends, and even Tanaka was there.  
Terrified, they couldn't say a word.  
"Itou-sensei, there's nothing to add I guess" Ishimura-sensei said in a composed manner, and taking that as a clue Itou-sensei walked to the two boys who, fully knowing the trouble they were in, were almost sweating in fear.  
"The key" the calm and yet menacing voice of Itou-sensei commanded when he was right in front of them, in that moment the pressure on their arms eased off and in complete surrender one of them handed him the key of that small building.  
Itou-sensei handed the key to Gii right away, who walked next to him in the meantime, then took the two boys away towards the main building, Tanaka went with them as sensei had told him to before.  
While they were taken away Gii hurried to unlock the door.  
"Takumi" he tried to call as he was about to put the key in the lock, but there was no answer and that made him pause in his action for an instant.  
Turning the key he wondered about this silence; in the little moment it took every kind of possibility passed through his mind. Did he manage to get away? Or was he still inside? If he couldn't answer then something could have happened to him? The mere thought made his blood turn cold.  
Once he unlocked the door, he opened it slowly so he wouldn't hit Takumi in case he was behind it.  
Ishimura-sensei was by his side now as they had the full view of the room. But the sight made them both freeze. On the other side of the room, across them, Takumi was laying on the floor on his side facing away from them.  
Instantly Gii dashed to him, he was already kneeling down the moment he turned to face him; but right as he saw Takumi's face, his worried look turned into one of fright.  
Ishimura was also to him in a second, and didn't waste a moment to instruct the other boys on what to do as soon as he saw his student, out of consciousness and with a rivulet of blood coming from his nose, the floor was red under his head.  
"Go to the infirmary, sensei's still there, make him come here asap!"  
The others didn't see what they saw but their faces were enough for them to cough up and run as fast as they could to do as they were asked.  
Ishimura fished out his phone to call for an ambulance; Shidou was far up in the mountains, it takes long for help to arrive if something happened, that's why for facing most events Shidou's infirmary was more equipped than normal schools were, still, Ishimura feared Takumi could need x-rays so he needed to be taken in hospital.

As Ishimura's voice could be heard in the distance, a deeply worried Gii raised a careful hand to gently brush Takumi's cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

_"_ _You'll stay here until Saki decides to"  
What does it mean, get me out of here!  
"He won't help you"  
Gii, why are you doing this to me?_

 _The darkness spreading around him came crushing down on him. It weighted down upon himself. It was impossible to stand. A prison until his last breath._

 _If he won't get away from here soon he knows it'll squash him, it gets smaller and smaller, time's against him._

 _No one will ever help him out, if he wanted to survive he had to get out by himself.  
The danger gets higher as time pass. He has to hurry. And try to fight the agitation trying to choke him._

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

In a white corridor full of plastic chairs Gii tried hard not to pace in distress. He was waiting while the doctors made some tests on Takumi, and after they took him out x-rays his anxiety grew: more time meant more tests, and more tests meant no good. He tried to get his head around how could it have happened, not even sensei could give him an answer, only saying that the other teachers will inspect the place to understand how it all happened. Not that it mattered how now, as far as he knew Takumi didn't gain consciousness and Gii dreaded the consequences.

Gii was alone at the moment, the others remained at Shidou. When the ambulance arrived Ishimura sensei intended to be the only one to accompany his student, but he didn't know how strong Gii's will and feelings were.  
He simply must go.  
The look he wore when staring right into Ishimura's eyes wasn't a look any common student his age could wear. In that moment, in that ambience, it didn't matter their roles, he wasn't the student who had to listen to his teacher's orders, they were equal people, and there was absolutely no way Gii wouldn't go.

He didn't know where sensei was at the moment and frankly the thought never crossed his mind since it couldn't be that he could know about Takumi's conditions yet.

He only wished he could do something for him.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Unable to hold it any longer Gii went to ask about Takumi. After some time they could tell him that the doctors were about to take him to where will be his room, after asking for the number Gii reached it and waited outside it.

No longer after, Gii sees the doctors taking their patient, who laid in the bed, towards that room. He straightened up as his heart hammered in his chest. Finally he could see him, he looked asleep and Gii plead that there was nothing more than that.

After Takumi was fully arranged, Gii managed to talk with a doctor and asked for his beloved's conditions.  
"He goes in and out consciousness, he hit his head, which was the cause of that blood coming out his nose, the x-rays didn't show any damage so there's not to worry about that. There's no other significant physical damage so we expect him to wake fully in the morning, we'll know more then"  
The only thing Gii could do now was to wait then, right now he felt like there was nothing harder to do.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

"There's no reason to, I'll spend the night here"

 _Voice. I heard that voice before.  
In another world. It's strange to hear a voice that's not talking to anyone.  
Should I care about it?  
It's not real._

"That means I won't leave either"

 _A dream.  
I must focus on getting out of here.  
Or shouldn't I?  
I'm alone after all..  
What was I doing before? I can't remember.  
My life… Void. There's nothing.  
What should I fight for?  
There's no need for me to get out of here._

 _He's gone as well.  
Why did he do this? As the last thing, I'd like to know this._

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Ishimura sensei finally met Gii again. The doctors already informed him about his student's conditions, even they are waiting for him to wake up in the next morning to complete their visit, so for them now there was no reason to stay. Of course Gii thought differently, he had no intention to go back and insisted to stay the night. In the end Ishimura sensei relented and seeing that he couldn't leave his student alone away from school, he remained as well.  
Now they were only waiting for the night to pass and that, once he wakes up, there won't be any demage for the doctors to find.


	10. Chapter 10

_Life flow fast around me. It imprisons me in the need of hurryingly resolve it. I might die.  
The present chokes me while the future I can't reach fades away from my touch. Useless wit won't give me a way out.  
I can't make it alone.  
But then my support leaves me. You leave me.  
That tornado left me on the ground bleeding. There I could see the path leading away from it.  
Away from hurt, pain, desolation, eternal uncertainty.  
Out to the future.  
No threating life.  
I raised my gaze to the bright path.  
You were gone._

 _When that time is gone and in my mind all that's remaining is the memory of a distant confusion, there's no more place in my mind for you.  
Nothing but indifference, that's my instinct towards you.  
For the one who has abandoned me._

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

That morning the sun illuminated the hospital room where Takumi still slept in. Gii was there too. Unlike his beloved he could hardly sleep, a bit anxious he watched the doctor coming in, not for the first time that morning, to check on Takumi.  
After the doctor was done checking his values, Gii asked about his conditions.  
"His body has recovered, we expect him to wake up any time"  
"But he should have awaken long ago"  
"There's nothing to worry about, there's no equal time for everyone, each person has his own healing pace, if he's taking longer it doesn't necessary mean something bad"  
"I see" he relented a bit calmer but still worried.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

"I see"  
 _I know that voice.  
He's talking again. I know him.  
_"It's hard to say exactly how much it'll take, why don't you try to rest a bit?"  
 _Why.. I need to hear him again.  
_ "Thanks but I'm fine"  
 _It's him. I know!  
Gii._

Tired eyelids open up a notch after a long sleep.  
It's too soon for eyes to make out the form of two people in the midst, standing near him, and surprised eyes directed to him.

Gii stood staring, he couldn't believe that what he was waiting for finally happened. The doctor was faster to move and immediately was next to Takumi and pressed the button to call a nurse.  
"I'm doctor Asami, you're in hospital, can you remember your name?"  
Takumi didn't make a start to talk, he just moved his eyes to lay, and focus, on the person talking to him, but other than that he didn't do anything else.  
There was silence for a few seconds, before Gii had the time to worry or ask anything though, two nurses arrived and while one led Gii away from the room, they visited Takumi.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Gii waited outside for an eternity, as it felt to him, before he could speak to the doctor.  
"His memories of the latest hours are confused, at the moment he's not able to tell reality clearly, other than that he seems to be fine so it won't take long for him to recover completely"  
' _complete recover'_ that was the thing Gii wished to hear the most.  
"Can I see him?"  
"For no more than one minute, he needs to rest so please refrain from making questions or doing anything that could tire him"  
Assuring that he would Gii could finally walk inside.

As soon as he walked through the door his eyes fixed on his beloved who was sitting on his bed looking ahead absent mindedly.  
"Takumi" he called immediately  
Takumi turned right away to the one calling his name and recognized Gii immediately, even so his expression didn't change much. Takumi looked at him only for a moment with a blank expression and a hint of sadness in his eyes before casting his eyes and turning back his head.  
Gii wasn't expecting that, worried he took slow steps closer, carefully trying to read him. But as he was close, it was like Takumi curled trying to distance himself from him, and tightened his fist holding the sheet as Gii made it closer still.  
Gii froze on the spot. It was clear that Takumi didn't want him near him. And it broke his heart.

An awkward silence fell between them until their friends entered the room. Akaike, Misu, Shingyouji and Toshihisa came together and greeted their friend, having gotten permission from school for that morning, relieved smiles covering their faces.  
Takumi raised his head and looked at them with a bit of surprise in his eyes, it didn't look like he wasn't pleased to see them. As they were asking him how he was feeling, a broken whisper reached Takumi's hears "Takumi.."  
But he didn't respond, instead he kept avoiding his eyes and his head turned away from Gii. "My head's spinning a bit." He only answered to his friends with a small voice.  
In that moment Ishimura sensei came in too "Hayama-kun, I'm glad to see you awake"  
"Thank you sensei" he responded a bit embarrassed.  
Gii was reading him perfectly, he felt Takumi's feelings towards him piercing his heart. Quietly he backed away and walked outside the room. As he did, the doctor walked inside and told the visitors in the room to leave so that the patient could rest.  
As the others nodded, Akaike looked around looking for his best friend only to find him gone.

Takumi was once again alone with his doctor, "Can I ask you something?" Takumi said as the doctor turned around to him "Of course, what is it?"  
"How did I ended up here?"  
The doctor then told him how he was found on the floor out of consciousness and was taken here with an ambulance.  
Takumi stared into space for a while under the watchful eyes of his doctor "How are you feeling?" he asked then.  
Takumi broke his stare "Uhm.. confused" he could only say, his doctor was glad that he wasn't feeling any physical pain, and now confident that he'll get well soon, told him "After a good sleep you'll be just fine"  
and with that he left his patient to his needed rest.

-._.-._.-._.

Takumi passed a long time trying to think of the previous day and what happened. When he woke up he was still sure he was trapped somewhere risking his life, that somewhere took different faces the more he thought about it. Different scenarios came crushing one on another and he found it hard to reveal the truth hidden in his head.  
Then there was Gii..  
His heart jumped painfully and he felt more confused than ever.

It was time for him to eat and as the nurse brought him his breakfast, his friends came in to tell him they had to go back but would return in the evening, as the doctor recommended they didn't take long and let him rest.

Only after a long time Takumi finally gave up to sleep.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

While their friends saw and talked to Takumi a second time, Gii made sure to stay away, but since he couldn't possibly leave until his beloved was still hospitalized, he spent all his time in a waiting room nearby.  
Oppressed by his thoughts he didn't notice time passing and almost missed noticing Ishimura sensei walking towards him.  
"Here" sensei said handing him a box, Gii looked down to it perplexed "What is it?"  
"Bento. It's way past lunch time, you need to eat"  
Ishimura sensei didn't lose sight of him too and apart from being worried for his health he also wondered how come he was keeping his distance like that, after everything he did to spend all his time with the other student, now that he was fine it just made no sense to him.  
When Gii took it gratefully and sat down starting to eat, sensei stayed too and finally asked "Why didn't you go to Hayama's room too, with your friends?"  
Gii was moving his hand slowly to hold his chopsticks, it was clear he wasn't that keen on eating.  
"I can't" he only said, never raising his sad eyes, and making it all look even more strange. He didn't say anymore so sensei noting with a sigh he wasn't going to eat either, decided to tell him what they thought it happened in that maintenance room.  
That at least gained him his student's attention as part of his sadness was gone from his eyes replaced by his desire to know.  
"He tried without success to break the door open. Then it seems that his intention was to escape from the window, he managed to break it but he had to jump from the cabinet to be able to reach it. Thing is that cabinet wasn't stable enough so as he leant forward to jump the support under his feet gave away. He still managed to reach the window though, he hung by his hands and from his wounds you can tell that he tried but then fell, it was high enough and he hit his head, it was good luck that there was no damage."

Gii closed his eyes. Thinking about what could have happened, and how close he went to lose the most important person in his life.. his heart clenched, thank God he was fine.  
"What about Kamenashi and the others?" Gii asked after a while, with some anger in his voice.  
"They've been expelled right away and will have to face the consequences of what they did"  
Ishimura sensei then added "Eat now. And try to rest, you've been given special permission to stay here all the time needed for your friend to come back to school, but I won't allow you extra time to rest once you're both back"  
It was said seriously but the playful undertone was clear and Gii appreciated the concern "Hai sensei" he said with a faint smile.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

It was late in the evening, the second and last visiting time of the day, and Takumi's friends could come again from school to see him.  
When Takumi woke up in the evening after long hours of deep sleep, he realized how his earlier memories were only a strange dream, and how he confused them for reality when he gained consciousness.  
This time, during the visit of his friends they talked about what happened, they told him about what they did and what they knew about what happened to him; Takumi told them his memories, as everything started to get more clear, like a veil disappeared slowly revealing the surface beneath it.  
Suddenly the dream covering the truth disappeared, he remembered everything perfectly.  
"Hayama-san how are you feeling? Do you want me to call a doctor?"  
Takumi had spaced out for a moment but then raised his face with a smile "No, thank you Shingyouji-kun, I'm fine"  
But then he felt more aware of Gii's absence and, looking at a void space next to the others, his heart tightened. Even if he looked downwards his friends didn't miss it and immediately guessed right about that change of his mood.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

When the visiting time was over, Akaike reached his best friend before having to return to school with the others.  
Gii was in the same room Ishimura found him that afternoon.  
"Gii" Akaike called and as he saw him he worried for his friend more than he already was; he already knew that there was something eating his friend but he didn't imagine to see him so sad.  
"Shouzou" Gii finally managed a small smile. Seeing that expression Akaike immediately resolved he had to help him, it didn't matter if he had to break curfew.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

Takumi was restless now. He was pacing the room and couldn't calm down. He felt guilty for the way he had surely made Gii feel when he felt he couldn't stay near him; now that his mind was cleared up he had to see him. The need to got stronger and stronger. He knew it was late and that there was the chance that Gii was back to school now, but..  
Takumi walked out his room, he had to look for him, if only there was the smallest chance he was still there, he had to find him.

There weren't many people around, and all was quiet. Takumi checked the rooms next to his before finding the waiting area for visitors. As he went closer he heard a voice.  
"I can only stay here, make sure he's ok"  
"You should go to him"  
' _That's Gii and Akaike_!' Takumi realized with a start, carefully he walked closer, he was just behind the door now.  
"How could I?!" Gii half shouted in distress "It's because of me that he had to endure all that and ended up in hospital!"  
Gii slumped down in a chair "He's right to not wanting me near him" he then added in a small voice.  
"It's all my fault" Gii blamed himself as he covered his face in his hands.  
Takumi hearing all that felt Gii's pain going through him, wide eyed he whispered his name "Gii.." as the need to take away that pain away from the person he loves filled him.  
"It's not your fault"  
A voice which came from nowhere filled the room.  
Akaike and Gii turned towards the door where it came from and their eyes went wide "T-Takumi" Gii could hardly say, his heart hammering in his throat. Gii's eyes couldn't move from Takumi's and he sit up on instinct. Still incredulous he couldn't utter another word.  
Takumi walked inside, towards Gii, their eyes fixed on one another as it was their lifeline.  
"It's not your fault Gii" Takumi repeated needing Gii to understand that.  
Seeing only the deepest love in Takumi's eyes, Gii allowed himself to believe him and took the last step ahead which separated them. Gii's hand cupped his beloved's cheek on its own, needing to feel his warmth, needing to feel their newfound connection.  
The couple smiled in each other's eyes conveying their love without words while a smiling Akaike slipped away unnoticed.  
Takumi leaned towards Gii's caress and kissed his palm "Gii.. I'm sorry, my memories were so confused, I don't know how to expl-"  
Gii's lips stopped him from saying more. He didn't have to explain, after all that, he really didn't have to. He couldn't waste any more time, he finally was in his arms again! He felt blessed. Gii pressed their mouths together in a firm kiss for a long time and the joy leaping out his heart swept away the fear that he could no longer do it.

Unnoticed to them, just outside the door, two eyes posed on them; Ishimura-sensei stood, watching the scene in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Gii and Takumi were sitting near the entrance of the hospital, Takumi has been discharged and they were waiting for sensei.  
The two partners were sitting one in front of the other exchanging sweet looks and fond smiles when Ishimura-sensei entered the hospital and walked towards them "Itou-sensei has arrived with the car, we can go" he announced and then the three of them walked outside and climbed in the car heading to their return to school.

Ishimura was driving, Itou was next to him and the two boys were sitting behind. Gii noted how his beloved wasn't very comfortable and feared he might not be feeling well, so he asked loud enough only for Takumi to hear "How are you feeling?" his warm voice was full of concern.  
Takumi showed him a grateful smile as his eyes revealed a bit of discomfort. Without thinking, Gii's arm raised towards him and both moved as if they agreed on it; in a so very natural movement, Gii turned a bit while Takumi laid his upper body on Gii's side. When he settled, Takumi finally relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the ride with his eyes closed, relishing in Gii's warmth, while Gii gazed at the scenery outside the window.  
From the rear-view mirror two eyes posed on them; Ishimura though, sensing the sincerity of their feelings, decided to keep this secret to himself.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

When they were back to school the first person waiting for them was Tanaka, he was standing at the entrance and saw the four of them climbing out the car before he reached his friend Takumi.  
"I'm so glad you're fine, I'm sorry I couldn't visit you at the hospital, I wanted to but wasn't given permission"  
"I know, don't worry. The others told me everything. Thank you"  
"Don't even mention it, I should have understood before the kind of people they were. At least now they won't be around causing problems anymore"  
"Yes, Gii told me what happened to Kamenashi and the others from his group" then with a smile added "I'm happy to see you"

A few feet away Gii was witnessing the scene and Ishimura was now standing next to him, both men's eyes remained on the other boys as sensei suddenly spoke "At least he understands that being in a relationship was not the crime here"  
Gii's eyes went wide as he understood what was behind his words.

-._.-.-._._.-.-._.

While the other students attended their classes, Gii was given permission to accompany Takumi to his room since the doctor ordered more rest. Gii actually wanted to room with him, at least for a few days, but he knew it was asking too much so he decided to leave it like this.  
As they entered Takumi's room, Gii made sure he'd follow the doctor's orders so he put him to bed right away; not even thinking about leaving he sat down in front of his beloved.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm perfectly fine thank you" Takumi replied with a big smile, his eyes just couldn't part from Gii's.

When Gii was sure he had everything he needed, he sat down again "Sensei knows" he suddenly revealed.  
Takumi was motionless for a second before he realized Gii was referring to their relationship against the rules, and paled as his eyes went wide. But Gii seemed fine and reassured him with a smile "Don't worry, he's on our side, there won't be any consequence"  
Gii was still smiling at him and Takumi winked a few times getting his head around it "Hontou ni?" he could only say after a while, making Gii laugh "Yes, really! We won't need to act as we did until now, being discrete is still a must, but we can see much more of each other from now on"  
Gii explained happily and took Takumi's hands in his "We don't have to worry about sensei anymore, there are still the kouhai though, but.."  
"So we can meet? Like last year?" an excited Takumi said  
"I plan to be with you every chance I get, so look forward to it" Gii's sexy eyes betrayed his intentions and Takumi couldn't help but laugh happily at the sudden change in this school year.

 **~theEND~**

* * *

I want to thank all the people who left a comment, and everyone for reading until the end, I really hope it was a good read. See you at the next fan fiction.


End file.
